Unexpected Story
by Uzumaki24
Summary: Kedatangan pemuda pirang 3 tahun yang lalu membuat teman sekelasnya bahkan seluruh siswa sekolah merinding akan tatapannya tetapi pengecualian kepada 7 temannya. Dan juga mimpi buruk shikamaru, serta dikhianati dan disakiti oleh temannya memulai kehancuran yang di buat pemuda pirang itu! "Newbie author"
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kedatangan pemuda pirang 3 tahun yang lalu membuat teman sekelasnya bahkan seluruh siswa sekolah merinding akan tatapannya tetapi pengecualian kepada 7 temannya. Dan juga mimpi buruk shikamaru, serta dikhianati dan disakiti oleh temannya memulai kehancuran yang di buat pemuda pirang itu?!

Desclaimer:

I don't own naruto or any character in story.

* * *

"A-aku akan mengambil serum itu tunggulah"perempuan itu segera berlari keluar dari ruangan kotor yang penuh dengan darah yang sudah mengering itu.

"shi..kamaru..."jawab orang yang berada dikursi besi itu dengan keadaan terikat."diamlah ,tetaplah terjaga jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesadaraan mu"jawab pemuda yang di panggil itu dengan cepat.

"ka-kau..dan aku tau bukan..."*hah* *hah*"dengan keadaanku seperti ini..."jawab orang itu sekali lagi dengan keadaan terengah-engah."KARENA ITULAH AKU MENEMANI DISINI AKU AKAN LAKUKAN APAPUN AGAR KAU TETAP BERUSAHA SADAR"jawab keras orang itu terlihat dari mimik wajahnya yang sangat marah.

"Jika...k-kau tetap i-ngin... aku hanya tetap sadar...BANYAK ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI AKAN MA-*cough" TI... *hiks* tak ada lagi serum y-yang...akan meng...embalikanku.."orang itu pun menghentikan pembicaraanya dan wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk kebawah itu pun melihat ke pintu yang dilewati perempuan berwarna merah muda itu."da-dan...juga aku tak ingin mereka melihat ku seperti ini..."kata orang itu, terlihat dari wajahnya di sekitar mulutnya yang berdarah akibat batuk tadi dan air mata yang keluar tapi anehnya orang itu malah tersenyum bahagia?.

"Jadi kau ingin aku membunuh mu hah? ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN?"jawabnya teriak dengan mata terbelalak."kau memang shikamaru... hahaha*cough* *hah* *hah*..pintar seperti biasanya"senyum lebar orang itu.

"aku tak akan mau mel-"perkataannya berhenti saat melihat kulit tangan orang itu yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan Daging" yang ada dalam tangan itu keluar dan mengelilingi tanganya seakan-akan membuat itu menjadi seperti armor untuk tangannya."i-ni cukup memalukan... hahaha kau lihat kan walaupun aku tetap sadar ini, tak akan pernah berhenti..."luka yang ada di badan orang itu pun sudah membaik akibat daging yang keluar dari perutnya menggantikan jaringan otot yang rusak dan langsung membuat armor seperti tanganya.

"Ini sesuatu hal yang tak dapat di sembuhkan dengan serum buatan tsunade-san dan kurasa kau sudah tau itu... teman terbaikku"jawab pemuda itu dengan tersenyum dengan mimik mata yang yang tadi melihat badan orang seperti itupun teringat dengan rekannya yang mati ditusuk oleh tangan orang itu tapi langsung di sadarkan saat dia mendengar kata terakhir dari orang itu.

"dari awal ini memang salahku,kota ini...tidak dunia ini. akulah penyebab kehancuran dunia ini jadi kumohon teman terbaikku...shikamaru untuk masa depan yang baik dan untuk teman-temanm-" "kita"kata shikamaru dengan cepat "teman-teman kita" sambungnya yang duduk itu pun langsung melihat shikamaru dengan air mata yang mengalir lebih banyak."hmm! untuk teman-teman kita aku mohon padamu... bunuh aku".

Tak tahan shikamaru yang melihat muka orang itu pun ikut menangis tapi di tahan kuat, dia tau kalo dia menunjukan muka menangisnya kepada orang yang sudah akan menjadi monster ini, dia akan menghina teman" yang mati akibat monster itu."dasar bodoh jadi k-kau ingin aku membuat mereka... teman-teman kita itu membenci aku karena membunuhmu?"tanya shikamaru menahan tangisan diamnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar."hmmm!"yakin monster itu dengan seyumannya yang lebar menampilkan deretan giginya."kumohon...tangani mereka".

*hiks*keluar sudah tangisannya yang sangat susah payah dia tahan daritadi sambil tertawa yang di paksakan."berar-ti i-itu akan s-sangaaaaaaat merepotkan"jawabnya."kau ini.. masih belum meninggalkan sikap menyebalkan mu itu? huh".keduanya pun saling memperhatikan keadaan diri mereka.

Orang itu pun sudah mencapai titik selesai lihat dari dagingnya yang tadi terbungkus dengan tebal langsung menempel dengan kuat sehingga menjadi kuat dan tajam akibat ikatan besi pada tangannya yang dimakan oleh dagingnya dan membuat ikatan itu sebagai alat pemotong sebentar lagi akan menjadi monster yang di takutkan oleh shikamaru dan rekan" ! Memang sangat menakutkan karena dengan menangkapnya saja membutuhkan 2000 lebih pasukan yang akan di korbankan belum lagi setiap orang yang dia bunuh akan berubah menjadi monster yang lemah tapi merepotkan dan akan membuat korban bertambah.

*srek* *srek* *jleb* suara berisik itu pun keluar akibat daging" badannya yang sudah memasuki tahap -satunya dia belum di katakan monster yaitu kepalanya yang masih belum di kuasai oleh orang itu pun masih saling menatap satu sama lain.

"..."

"..."

"Selam tinggal teman ku"dia tersenyum dan langsung mengambil Senjata makarov caliber 6mm nya dan langsung menodongkan ke kepala orang itu setelah dia melakukan itu dia pun menguatkan hatinya dan membuat mimik wajahnya serius.

"Hmmm! J-jaga dirimu dan semoga kalian bisa langsung m-membunuh organisasi itu, sebab aku akan menunggu mereka di neraka"jawab orang itu percaya diri.

"Dan juga kumohon jaga baik-baik dia"daging-daging nya mulai menguasai kepalanya dengan masuk kedalam mulutnya dan merobek pipihnya sedangkan daging yang lainnya masuk paksa kedalam matanya."AAA-lllgggghhh..."teriak kesakitan monster itu.

"Itu sudah tentu"balas shikamaru.

"Sekali lagi selamat tinggal teman terbaikku...Uzumaki Naruto"

*DOR* *DOR* *DOR*

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

OMAKE

"TIDAAAAAK"*hah* *hah* *hah* teriak pemuda itu di kasurnya."mimpi? hanya mimpi"dia membersihkan keringat dikepalanya dengan baju tidur yang sudah basah akibat keringat lain di badannya."itu hanya mimpi *hah* *hah* tak mungkin aku membunuh teman terbaikku"kata pemuda itu dengan terengah-engah.

* * *

 **Maaf kata" atau cerita yang kurang rapi dan bagus ini. soal pairing buat naruto itu sudah di pikirkan jadi maaf yang narusaku fans dan naruhina fans soalnya cerita ini saya mau buat naruto menjadi sakit hati agar bisa mencapai kehancuran dunia. Jadi... terima kasih telah membacanya ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer:

I don't own naruto or any character in story.

"HAH!" teriak kaget pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"oi oi oi shikamaru kau tak apa" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan nada datarnya yang berada disekitar pemuda nanas yang tadi tidur itu.

"HAH?! NARUTO kau tak apa-apa kan? Dmna aku menembak mu?!" seru panik pemuda yang di panggil shikamaru itu.

"apa maksudmu hah?" tanya balik naruto melihat shikamaru yang panik begitu."tenanglah shikamaru kau bisa di cap orang gila kalau kayak gini terus" senyum datar naruto.

"..." shikamaru yang mendengarnya mulai menenangkan dirinya 'mimpi itu lagi' batin shikamaru yang entah kenapa selalu memimpikan mimpi itu lagi saat dia akan tidur. Sudah 2 hari ini mimpi itu selalu menghiasi mimpinya saat dia tidur di sekolah maupun dirumah.

"dan juga kenapa mereka ini sangat lama" seru bosan naruto yang lelah menunggu ke 5 teman yang lainnya. Shikamaru menatap naruto yang sedang berdiri memandangi lapangan dari atap luar sekolah. Dia mengingat 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia dan naruto pertama kali bertemu di atap sekolah, saat itu saking bosannya shikamaru pun bolos dan berencana tidur ditaman belakang sekolah tapi saat melihat guru penjaga yang keliling dia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung pergi ke plan B nya yaitu atap sekolah saat tiba di tujuannya dia melihat 2 orang berbeda gender yang saling bercerita 'tampaknya pernyataan cinta' batin shikamaru kenapa dia tahu? Dilihat dari cara perempuan itu berbicara dengan gemetaran (tampaknya dia sangat gugup). "na-naruto-kun" ucap perempuan cantik bersurai rambut panjang indigo itu dengan body yang montok itu. "hmmm?" jawab datar lawan bicaranya itu. "terima kasih ka-karena sudah datang" jawab perempuan cantik itu. 'sudah datang? Aku tak mengingat kalau ada janji' batin naruto heran. "aku tak-" "AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-KUN SA-SAAT PERTAMA KALI ME-MELIHATMU KUMOHON TERIMALAH PE-PERASAANKU INI" seru cepat perempuan itu. Naruto yang mendengarkan itu pun sedikit kaget atas pernyataan cinta itu 'd-dia mencintaiku tapi bahkan aku tak tau kalau kita punya janjian bertemu' batin naruto. Naruto yang melihat perempuan itu menunggu jawaban langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan keras. 'aku bahkan tak tau dengan hal mengenai cinta' naruto yang tadi bersikap datar itu pun mulai gugup dan mengalihkan pandangan dari perempuan itu dan menemukan orang lain berambut nanas itu yang didekat pintu sambil mengacungkan jempol kepadanya. 'kode itu? Itu kan kode yang selalu di pakai orang itu (yang di maksud orang itu bukan shikamaru)' batinnya lagi. Perempuan yang menunggu itu pun mulai berkaca-kaca 'a-apa dia ti-tidak ma-mau' batin perempuan itu gemeteran.

"baiklah aku menerimanya" ucap naruto. Saking senang mendengar jawaban orang yang di sukainya pun langsung memeluk kuat naruto. "be-be-benarkah?" tanya gadis indigo itu sambil menatap wajah naruto dari bawah. "hmm" balas naruto yakin. "ka-kalau begitu.." melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap naruto dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pemuda yang sangat berengsek #plak maksudku pemuda yang sangat beruntung itu. Melihat perlakuan gadis itu, pemuda itu hanya shock di tempat. Melepaskan ciuman itu dan kembali menatap naruto dengan senyum manisnya "...aku menunggumu di gerbang muka saat pelajaran sekolah selesai" selesai mengatakan itu pun gadis cantik itu pun langsng nyabut ke kelasnya melewati pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan perasaan yang senang. Shikamaru yang melihat drama itu dari awal hanya menguap bosan dan lelah karena menunggu selesai, melangkah maju dan mencari tempat yang perfect untuk tidur.

Naruto yang sudah sadar itu pun menghampiri shikamaru yang mulai menutup mata "kode itu, berarti kau mau membantuku bukan?" tanya naruto menatap datar shikamaru yang mulai tidur. Shikamaru yang menyadari pemuda itu berbicara padanya mulai membuka matanya dan menatap naruto dengan bingung "kode?" "hmmm" "apa maksudmu? Kode apa?" tanya heran shikamaru. Naruto pun mulai mengikuti kode shikamaru berikan tadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu "aku tak melakukan itu" sangkal shikamaru "eh? Aku melihat kamu melakukan kode itu" jawab naruto lagi dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku tak..."'jangan-jangan saat itu?' batin shikamaru sekilas mengingat gaya atau kode menurut pemuda pirang itu "...oi oi tampaknya kau salah sangka" shikamaru pun memijit kepalanya pelan "apa maksudmu hah?".

Dan saat itulah pertemuan dia dengan naruto dan mulai menjadi teman baiknya. Shikamaru yang mengingat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Itu hanya kesalah pahaman naruto yang mengira kode itu untuknya melainkan itu hanya ulah burung yang membuang ta*k nya sembarangan dan mengenai kening shikamaru, shikamaru yang kaget langsung membersihkan ta*k itu memakai jempolnya dan melapnya di dekat dinding dia berada. Yap, dan mulai dari situ shikamaru membantu naruto hal-hal mengenai cinta dan di pelajari naruto dengan penasaran.

"aku akan mengantarkan mu lagi ke uks ayo.." kata naruto saat melihat shikamaru yang senyum" sendiri "oi aku tidak sakit" "aku lelah mendengar alasan itu lagi" naruto pun menyeret shikamaru menuju uks. Shikamaru yang di seret pun pasrah dan kembali serius mengingat mimpi-mimpinya yang menghiasi 2 hari belakangan ini.

"naruto" "hmmm" "bagaimana perasaanmu pada hinata?" tanya shikamaru serius naruto yang kaget mendengarnya pun mulai serius "apa maksudmu hah?" "maksudku tentang perasaanmu" jawab cepat shikamaru yang diisi dengan keheningan di koridor tangga naruto yang mendengar maksudnya kembali bersikap datar "tentu saja aku menyukainya" jawabnya "lalu kenapa 4 hari belakangan ini aku tidak melihat dia bersamamu?" "dia bilang mau mengejarkan tugas dengan temannya" jawab naruto yang diisi keheningan. "memangnya tugas apa yang memakan waktu 4 hari?" "..." "kau tidak menanyakannya atau membantunya?" "..." "dasar bodoh seharusnya kau membantunya atau menanyakanya kau adalah pacarnya dan kau berhak" "kau tak mengatakannya dulu" sangkal naruto tak terima di katain bodoh "seharusnya kan kau harus menyadarinya sendiri" kata shikamaru pada temannya ini. Dia harus sabar dengan sikap dan perilaku naruto karena dulu naruto pernah menjadi korban penyiksaan dan percobaan kriminal oleh ilmuan gila yang dirahasiakan namanya oleh pemerintah karena saking sadisnya penyiksaan itu alhasilnya naruto tidak mengatahui apa" maupun itu orang tuanya, dunia luar dan hal" percintaan. Naruto mengetahui namanya bukan karena dia mengingatnya melainkan ruangan penyiksaan itu di tulis dengan pahatan namanya sendiri yang bertuliskan uzumaki naruto. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai di tujuan.

CKLEK

"sudah sampai, beristirahat lah aku akan kembali ke atap dan mengambil pesanan kita" shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan kembali tidur 'padahal aku tak sakit, tak apalah yang penting tempat ini nyaman untuk tidur' batin shikamaru.

Siswa" di koridor itu ngeri melihat naruto kembali apalagi tadi menyeret temannya tadi ke uks menambah kesan *jangan berteman dengannya kalau gak mau jadi seperti shikamaru* (mereka kira shikmaru dipukul dan diseret ke uks). Tapi tak di ambil pusing naruto karena tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sesampai di koridor luar menuju gedung lain naruto pun mendengar desahan dan jeritan seseorang , naruto yang mulanya tidak peduli. Tapi setelah berpikir 2 kali naruto pun penasaran karena baru kali ini dia mendengar suara itu saking penasaran dia pun menuju suara itu.

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu pun bukan adegan itu tetapi kedua tokoh itu pun kaget dan langsung kembali bersikap datar dan dingin pergi dari situ dia tak tau perasaan apa yang di dalam hatinya ini yang dia tau dia ingin membunuh seseorang.

BERSAMBUNG


End file.
